Ax the Prostitute: The Male Experience
by musicman88
Summary: In the process of writing "Ax the Prostitute" I would get asked numerous times why Ax never mated as a male. Well, your numerous requests have finally been fulfilled! And it even gets it's own story it's so important! Rated M for... well... you know.


Ax the Prostitute: The Male Experience

[Insert disclaimer here]

_Thought-speak in italics_

In the process of writing "Ax the Prostitute" I would get asked numerous times why Ax never mated as a male. Well, your numerous requests have finally been fulfilled! And it even gets it's own story it's so important! That's right, Ax finally mates as a male and here's how it happened. Enjoy!

* * *

"No," I said out loud, "you need to aim a little higher."

"I _was_ aiming higher until you told me to aim lower!" Tobias said as he adjusted his angle slightly.

"Now you're too high," I said after a short time. "Adjust your angle so that you are in between your current one and the previous one."

"Ax," Tobias said while noticeably getting frustrated, "I barely even moved at all! I don't think I can go in between."

"You must at least attempt to," I said in response, "you are very close to that special spot. Just a slight adjustment in angle is all you need."

We went back and forth like this for a few more times before Tobias finally said, "Ax, forget it. We'll work on it more later. Right now I'm really close. Do you mind if I just finish up?"

I let out a small sigh, mostly because Tobias had just grazed the sensitive spot I was trying to get him to aim for, before saying, "All right. This position seems a bit difficult for you. We can continue working on it during the next mating session"

He gave me a small smile as I turned my head around to look at him. Then, he firmly grabbed on to one side of my exposed hip (the other was resting on the sheet we covered the ground with) and he began to increase his oscillations in both frequency and intensity. Within a few short moments I could feel him start to spasm inside me as he thrust deeply into me one last time. It was then that I felt a few warm jets of cum be released as Tobias clenched his whole body around me. We stayed locked up together for a few moments before I could feel him slowly begin to soften and slowly withdraw his cock from my entrance.

Desperate not to make a mess inside my scoop I clenched my entrance muscles tightly in order to prevent any fluids from escaping (well… any additional fluids from escaping anyway) as I slowly got up and made my way over to my waste receptacle. Once I had released any loose fluids I had within me I began to demorph.

Tobias, as always, was busy "basking in the afterglow" as he called it (which is equitable to losing oneself in the pleasure experienced after reaching an orgasm (I had learned that was the official title recently.)). I went over while I was still mostly human to clean off his cock for him. I always did it before I finished my morph so that Tobias would be mostly clean when he re-applied his artificial skin. After lying on the sheet for a while Tobias seemed to slowly lose his afterglow and he began to get up. He went over to where his artificial skin was and re-applied it before he demorphed as well.

_So_, he said after he had demorphed and flown over to my desk, _how did I do?_

_You did well today_, I said as I began to rerun the entire mating session over in my head. _You've really grown much better at removing female artificial skin in an arousing manor, especially the inner artificial skin. I think Rachel will enjoy the teeth gripping method very much. As always my human mind felt some strong passion during the kissing and cuddling phases, but those have never really been your weak point. The "foreplay" was decent, although you will have to judge what kind of mood Rachel is in for any specific thing to be incredibly effective. Don't forget that sometimes she would like to take control as well. If she's ever in one of those moods just follow her lead. As for the actual mating it was still pleasurable, but if you could've rubbed up against that special spot that Rachel has it would have been all that much better. But I can see how in that position it can be difficult to oscillate properly. What did you call it, the spoons position I believe?_

_Yeah, _Tobias responded_, that's what I think it's called anyway. But I'm not ready to give up on it yet. Even though it's a bit awkward I think Rachel really likes it. And it gives me the perfect opportunity to grab a hold of her boobs…_

_I agree, _I said in return_, the attention you paid to my mammary glands felt very nice. I particularly enjoyed when they were softly squeezed and massaged by your entire hand. I think Rachel will enjoy it as well._

It was at this point that I realized just how far Tobias had come in a few short weeks. I could vividly remember the mating session we had the first time we mated in my scoop. I wanted to get a baseline of how skillful he really was so I mated with him without giving him any advice. And, unfortunately, he was not any better than he had been in Cassie's barn. He was still too rough, intense, and sporadic to give much pleasure to a female. And he didn't seem to have much mating stamina either. But after I informed him of a few major errors he was making we began working to correct them.

After only a few mating sessions I saw a drastic improvement in his performance. He had learned to be gentler and more composed in his mating style which ultimately made him become better at giving pleasure to a female. Of course there were many things he still didn't know, but we had been working on those ever since.

Rachel wasn't shy about giving me feedback on how she thought Tobias was doing either. She couldn't thank me enough at first for helping him. (That along with the fact that I had basically fixed Rachel's reputation at school when I went to visit patched things up between us quite nicely. I can still remember the teacher's facial expression when she caught me mating with two males in the bathroom…) But once Rachel got accustomed to how much better Tobias had become she started to give me suggestions on how to train him further. It was she who suggested Tobias and I work on the spoons position. She did enjoy the attention Tobias gave her mammary glands…

I'm not sure how long Tobias and I stood in silence while I reminisced about the past few weeks, but eventually I heard Tobias say, _Hey Ax, how important is it to hit the G-spot consistently? I mean, I'm sure it feels good and everything, but is it really all that important to hit it every time? Don't regular thrusts feel good as well?_

I was kind of surprised by his question. Tobias never really asked many questions like that before. He had simply always gone by what I had told him. I guess now he was beginning to get a bit curious. But it still seemed like such an odd question.

_Of course it's important to hit Rachel's sensitive area as much as possible,_ I replied after a small pause. _Regular oscillations do produce small amounts of pleasure yes, but hitting a sensitive spot either inside or outside the entrance intensifies the pleasure tremendously. Don't you feel the same way when you mate? Do you not have an intensely sensitive spot on your cock?_

_No, _Tobias responded_, not really. I guess the head is a bit more sensitive than the rest, but that's always inside when I thrust anyway. I guess that's why I just don't understand the whole "I have to hit one small spot the entire time" thing. It just seems a bit weird to me._

_Well, _I began_, maybe you just need to experience it to finally understand it. If only you had a female morph perhaps you would understand._

Tobias was silent for some time before finally saying_, I… I do have a female morph. I have Rachel's morph. _

It was only then that I realized what I had truly said. I had basically invited Tobias to mate with me again, but this time with the genders reversed! Now he would be the female and I would be the male…

I know it may seem strange to many of you, but I was perfectly happy simply mating as a female. I know that my natural gender is male, but I never really saw human mating as… well… actually mating. It was more like a pleasurable game to me that I could play simply by morphing into a female human. I knew there was also the male part to it obviously, but I was far more experienced as a female. I was introduced to mating as a female and I enjoyed it tremendously so why should I bother trying to mate as a male? Besides, most human females didn't seem to have the desire to mate very often as male's seemed to so who would I have to mate with as a male?

Being the male made me a bit nervous actually. A female, for the most part, simply had to remain in place and work her entrance muscles (although I was beginning to enjoy the position where I was oscillating vertically while having a male underneath me). But a male had to oscillate very specifically in order to give pleasure to a female. I simply didn't think I could translate enough information from a female's perspective into a male's perspective to do it effectively.

_In fact_, Tobias continued, _that's probably not such a bad idea! I think I'd learn a lot if I tried being Rachel for a bit. Maybe some things would finally make some sense. _He tilted his head over in my direction and said, _What do you think Ax? You willing to give it a try?_

I was shocked. I hadn't expected anything like this to ever come up. And now that it did I simply wasn't prepared. _Um, _I began_, right now? Aren't you still tired from mating just recently?_

_A little I guess, _Tobias responded_, but now I kinda wanna try this. And I've picked up quite a bit of stamina recently, don't you agree? _

_But in order to provide an accurate analogue I should be in possession of your human morph, _I countered_. And since that would be impossible to obtain this will not be an accurate simulation._

_Eh, _Tobias responded_, it'll be close enough. Your male morph can't be THAT much different from me, right? _

_But,_ I responded somewhat weakly, _I have never mated as a male before. I'm not sure if I'll be able to give you much pleasure._

Tobias' enthusiasm seemed to disappear for a short time before he finally said, _I'm sure you'll do fine Ax, don't worry about it._

I said nothing for a long time. Tobias, who was starting to get impatient, finally had to say,_ Please Ax! I think I could learn much more from being Rachel for a few minutes than I could learn being myself in quite a while._

I had never really seen Tobias this excited about something. I rarely saw Tobias excited about anything at all actually. Why did he want to try mating as a female so badly? Did he really think he was going to learn vast amounts of information this way? But still, he was my _shorm_ and I wanted nothing more than for him to be happy. And I guess I _was_ responsible for teaching him how to mate properly. Maybe he actually _could_ learn something from being a female. There was only one true way to find out…

_Okay_, I finally said, _I'm not sure how informational the session will be, but I'm willing to try it if only because of your request._

_Great! _Tobias responded as he began to morph_, thanks Ax! _I was a bit nervous as to how this session was going to unfold, but nevertheless I began to morph into my male human morph as well.

We both finished around the same time and originally there was an awkward silence between as we both simply stood there. Rach… um, Tobias' morph didn't contain any artificial skin, but my regular human morph did. "Well…," Tobias said as he stood there looking at me. He seemed strangely comfortable in his Rachel morph. "You should probably take off your clothes Ax," he said to me sort of like how the females said comparable things on The Playboy Channel.

I'm not exactly sure what happened to my human body and brain at that moment, but I suddenly began to get very nervous. I was nervous before, but Tobias' words made me even more nervous and flustered than I had been. "Al… alright," I said back weakly as I began to remove my artificial skin.

"No," Tobias interrupted, "not like that! Do it like you remove your female clothes. Nice and slowly."

"Oh… okay," I said shakily as I began to remove my artificial skin slower making sure to put much more emphasis on my rear end and chest than I did before. Tobias just silently watched until I had finally removed both my inner and outer artificial skin.

"I see…," he said once I had finished, "very nice." He then slowly began to make his way towards me.

"Tobias," I said curiously, "what are you…" And that was all I could get out before Tobias began to kiss me.

It was quite awkward for both of us the first time that Tobias kissed me in Rachel's morph. And for a short time thereafter every time we'd kiss it would always feel awkward as well. But I knew that displays of affection like kissing were just as important in the mating ritual as the mating itself, so I couldn't simply omit something so crucial from our mating practice. However, I found that the more I acted like Rachel the more genuine his affection towards me became, and therefore the more genuine my affection became for him as well. I don't think it was ever completely genuine, but we came close enough in our practice sessions.

This kiss however was sort of awkward for me, but Tobias didn't seem to have any problems. He kissed me just as he had earlier, albeit with a different body. His confidence slowly leaked into me though and before long we were kissing and rubbing along with various other ways we had to show affection. It didn't really matter that our genders were reversed. Showing affection is done roughly the same way regardless of gender. But every good showing of affection had to come to an end eventually, and when Tobias broke our kiss and slowly took a step back I knew it was time to move on.

"I get it," he said directly into my face while still looking into my eyes, "I think I finally get it." He took a somewhat long pause before saying, "So, you ready to mate now? I think I am…"

I wanted to say yes, but there was a slight problem that prevented me from doing so. I looked down and then slowly looked back up at Rach… Tobias. In turn he looked down as well and saw the problem first hand. "What's the matter Ax?" he said kind of disappointed.

"I'm not sure," I said in return. "How are you supposed to… um…do it? Nothing I've tried has worked."

"If you're trying to do it then you're trying to hard," Tobias said with a small laugh. "Just let your body do what your body wants to do." I smiled and tried to let my human mind take over completely. "You could also think about the features of my body and what is going to happen once you're, um, ready to mate. That's usually plenty for me." I took Tobias' advice and it slowly begin to work, but I guess Tobias got impatient. He donned his Playboy Channel voice once again as he said, "Here, let me help you with that."

He then placed one of his soft fingers right below my neck and slowly began to drag it down over my chest and stomach. I never realized that something so simple could feel so good! Everywhere Tobias touched it felt like I was beginning to liquify… quite literally. I felt like my entire upper body was turning into a viscous fluid and would slowly begin dripping down to the floor. Of course this was quite unlikely to happen physically, but it seemed completely logical to my human brain at this point. It was quite a strange feeling. I'd never really felt anything like this while I was a female.

Eventually though Tobias had passed my chest and stomach and made it down to my semi-erect cock. Once he reached it he gave a small pause before slowly continuing his journey down the center of my body which just happened to include the entire length of my cock as well.

From the very moment he began to touch my cock (and even a bit before if I remember correctly) I felt it. Whenever and wherever Rach… Tobias made contact with my cock I felt this surge of pleasure run through me. It was kind of like a pleasurable surge of electricity. The feeling would quickly radiate down and around the immediate area of contact and almost grow into a warm, pleasurable tingle which eventually enveloped my entire cock. But then when Tobias finally made it to the tip of my cock I found out what exactly he'd been talking about previously. The tip was, by far, the most sensitive spot. A simple touch sent a jolt of pleasurable electricity down my entire cock and even into the rest of my body. I couldn't help but squirm a bit as Tobias finally made it to the end of my now completely erect cock and gave it a small flick as his finger finally broke contact.

"I can see you enjoyed that," Rach… Tobias said in his Playboy Channel voice as he lowered himself down into a squatting position.

"Yes…" I managed to say while noticing I was a bit short on breath, "…very much."

"Well then," he continued, "you should really enjoy this…" He lightly grabbed a hold of the base of my cock before saying, "Well, here goes nothing." He then slowly moved a tiny bit closer to me as he leaned in his head towards me. I couldn't see exactly what he was doing from my perspective, but I could surely feel it. Beginning at the base of my cock he extended his tongue and very slowly began to slide it across the bottom of my cock until he reached the tip.

It felt amazing! I couldn't help but let out a small moan as Rach… Tobias slowly made his way down the length of my cock. My human brain, which was almost totally in control, made my body stand up on the tips of its toes as Tobias made his way down my cock. I had felt the pleasure of mating before, but this was something completely different. There was nothing I could compare it to while being a female. A male's pleasures from mating were far different from a female's. Perhaps Tobias really could learn something from being a female after all after all.

Tobias repeated this motion a few times before finally stopping to say, "It tastes kind of strange, but it's not so bad. You ready for the next step Ax?"

"What is the next step?" I asked curiously.

Rach… Tobias just grinned mischievously before slowly lowering his mouth onto the tip of my cock.

It felt… absolutely incredible! His mouth was warm, moist, and provided adequate pressure on my cock. My male human brain could ask for nothing more. I had felt pleasures like this when I was mating as a female, but it always had taken a very long time to work up to such pleasures. I was amazed at how a male could feel such pleasure instantaneously. This was definitely why males always seemed eager to mate and females would seem somewhat hesitant. For a female to receive pleasure she would need either a very good male or more than one male. For a male to get pleasure all they needed was a warm, moist, and tight opening. It was almost as if most of the mating behaviors of humans suddenly made sense in that small amount of time…

But I didn't have much time to think about all of that. The most important thing for my brain at the time was the attention my cock was getting. It had been inserted into a warm, moist, and tight opening and my mating instinct took over from there. Forgetting everything I knew about mouth mating from my female experiences I quickly began to oscillate. I started slowly at first, but the oscillations quickly compounded in frequency and amplitude. I was only able to recover my cognitive reasoning after my body noticed that my cock had been removed from the opening it had been inserted into.

The next thing I remember is seeing Rach… Tobias leaned backwards away from my body and coughing somewhat vigorously. I really didn't have any idea what might have happened until he finally caught his breath and said, "Geez Ax, I'm kinda new at this. Do you think you can take it easy for a bit?"

"I'm… I'm sorry," I responded, realizing just how much I had lost control over my male mind. "A male's mating instinct seems to be quite a bit stronger than a female's. I… I simply lost control…"

"It's okay," Tobias said once he had regained his breath, "I know exactly what you mean. I've had a lot of experience being a male, and I know that wanting to mate can make you do some stupid things sometimes. Just… try hard to at least limit it a bit? I'm not exactly as experienced as you are at this sort of thing."

"I promise," I said back with confidence. Tobias just smiled before leaning back in and enveloping the tip of my cock into his mouth once more.

It was incredibly difficult, but I managed to keep my human morph under control for the most part. I wasn't sure if Tobias was simply very good as mouth mating or whether males always felt this type of pleasure, but I didn't really care at that point. My male's desire to mate was being fulfilled and that's all that really mattered. Even though this was only a simulation of mating my body didn't seem to know the difference. As I have stated previously the only thing it cared about was that my cock had been inserted into a warm, moist, and constricting passage and that was certainly the case here.

I sensed my orgasm approaching quickly after only a very short time of mouth mating. It was very similar to the feeling of a female's approaching orgasm, but instead of a very gradual buildup it was more of a large exponentially increasing buildup. But there was more to it then that, or perhaps less depending on from what perspective it's viewed. When a female approaches orgasm she doesn't just feel pleasure, she also enjoys the closeness of her mate and the bond that they've formed by mating. It makes her feel safe and loved to hold on tightly to her mate as she reaches orgasm. The pleasure is always there, yes, but these other feelings make the pleasure even more intense. (I learned this after I began to mate with Tobias obviously. Professional mating would not allow me to receive anything but basic pleasure.) A male on the other hand barely feels anything except the raw pleasure of mating. (I may be exaggerating slightly however since this was my first and so far only time mating as a male.) Since they don't have to worry about forming bonds with their mates or anything of that sort their mind is completely open to the pleasure and it knows how to interpret it better than a female mind does. But when it comes to orgasm…

I thought I had the orgasmic feeling under control, but quite suddenly and rapidly I felt my body tense up and there was nothing I could do to stop it. My breathing grew very quick and sharp for a few seconds while I felt my orgasmic feeling quickly hit its peak. It was then that I felt something in my pelvic region tense up and before I knew it I felt a warm rush sweep through my entire pelvic region which eventually exited out of my cock along with my cum.

After my first release of cum I was too engrossed in the pleasure of my orgasm so I simply let my body do the rest. It continued to contract and force more cum out of my cock, but each release was far smaller than the last. By the end there was no fluid exiting my cock anymore and it simply pulsed a few times with blood before finally coming to rest.

I was somewhat disappointed with my orgasm actually. I had received so much pleasure from simply mating which made me assume that the orgasm was going to be incredibly powerful, but unfortunately that was not the case. When I first achieved an orgasm as a female I couldn't remember what happened for a short time afterwards because it was so powerful. My mind had not even tried to reconnect my cognitive thinking. It was free to wallow in its pleasure which allowed me to be able to handle much more than a male could.

I knew that in primitive human society it was the male's job to protect the females from danger, so I assume that translated into mating practices as well. That would explain why my male orgasm was not as powerful as my female orgasm. The male had to keep alert for anything that could possibly endanger both him and his mate. He needed to remain focused at all times and that included during and even shortly after mating. One lapse in judgment could be enough to endanger both him and his mate. But that didn't mean that a male felt no pleasure at all. There was enough pleasure to daze me momentarily, but I always knew that if I needed to defend myself and my mate I could do so at any time.

Rach… Tobias on the other hand didn't seem to receive as much pleasure from the situation as I did. Even though my body was fully incased with it's orgasm I vaguely remember what happened to him. He was quite surprised when I suddenly released my cum for the first time, and by the time my secondary release of cum had occurred he had almost completely removed my cock from his mouth. My tertiary and quaternary releases squirted in his direction and landed on his face and body which had not moved tremendously far away. The releases after that were of too low intensity and released too little fluid to do much.

The next thing I clearly remember is watching him cough up and spit out small globs and strands of cum from his mouth. I was too relaxed in my "afterglow" as Tobias called it to do much, so I just watched as Rach… Tobias continued to remove any residual cum from his mouth.

"Yuck!" he said between breaths and spits. He then crawled over to another portion of the sheet that was laid across the ground and wiped any remaining cum off his face and body. "That's one part about this that I'm never going to miss!" he said back to me. "That tastes disgusting!"

I was aware enough of my surroundings at that point to interpret what he was saying and respond accordingly. "You do not enjoy the taste of cum?" I asked slowly.

"I can't say that I do really," he responded. "It tastes like stingy salty mayonnaise… and it feels kinda like it too."

I thought about what he had said for a short period of time before responding. "I believe that is a proper correlation. It does taste somewhat strange, but I've grown to enjoy the taste."

"Says the guy who eats cigarette butts and drinks antifreeze…" Tobias added while removing any residual cum he still contained in his mouth.

"Antifreeze has a very distinct sharpness to it's taste," I said back. "You would enjoy it if you tried it…"

"Whatever," Tobias said quickly. "Let's get back to what we were doing. Are you having fun Ax?

"Yes," I responded, "I am learning a great deal actually. I have learned more than I could've anticipated. Switching genders was a very good idea Tobias."

"Glad to hear it," he said back with a smile. Then, speaking in his Playboy Channel voice once again, he said, "We do have one thing left to try you know. Are you ready?"

I took a small pause as I looked down at my limp cock and said, "I believe I need a small amount of time to recover first. Isn't that usually the case after a male reaches orgasm?"

"Alright," Tobias said while still using his Playboy Channel voice, "then maybe I should get ready." He then returned to his normal voice before saying, "So, what's the best way to do that Ax?"

"Well," I began, "there are many implements one can use to begin stretching the entrance to make the male's insertion easier, but the simplest and easiest would be to simply use your fingers. Insert a single finger to begin, and then once you feel comfortable insert a second. Then you can begin gently spreading them apart to stretch the opening to your entrance. But be careful not to overstretch it too much or else the male who you're mating with will not feel quite as much pleasure."

"Alright," Tobias said in return, "simple enough." He then adjusted his position so that he was lying on his back with his entrance facing towards me. He then slowly spread his legs and gave me a very good look at his glistening entrance before he tentatively inserted one of his fingers into it.

I heard him let out a small gasp of surprise and possibly pleasure as he further inserted his finger until it was as deep as it would go. As he began to withdraw his finger he produced a long but calm moan that lasted until his finger was completely removed from his entrance. He then wasted no time in repeating the motion only this time with slightly less vocal expressions and at a slightly greater speed.

This went on for a short time before he finally established enough courage and understanding to add a second finger into his entrance. He then slowly repeated what he'd done when he first added a single finger (vocal expressions and all) before starting to experiment slightly.

He went through many different variations and speeds of hand mating with himself in a short period of time. I could relate to his need to explore and to feel new sensations though. I had done something very similar when Marco left after he first introduced me to mating. But the main difference in this scenario was that Rach… Tobias had a male to mate with as well…

I'm not quite sure how long I allowed Rach… Tobias to explore his entrance. My male brain was mesmerized by watching Rach… Tobias hand mate with himself for some reason. I knew that I wanted to mate as well, but Tobias looked like he was enjoying himself too much and I didn't want to interrupt him. But eventually my need to mate took over and I began to notice how erect my cock had actually become. It felt as if it was much more rigid than it was previously and I didn't really have an explanation for that. Perhaps males simply enjoyed to watch female's mate with themselves? Was this also some sort of ancestral trait passed down from primitive humans? It didn't really matter much to me at that point though. All I knew was that my body was ready to mate and I wasn't going to disappoint it.

"Um… R… Tobias?" I said softly at first. When he didn't respond I said it a bit louder. "Tobias?"

"Y… yeah Ax?" Tobias said back softly while ceasing his oscillations.

"I believe I am ready to mate," I said simply.

Rach… Tobias slowly began to open his eyes as he removed his fingers from his entrance. He looked at his very damp hand before saying, "Sorry Ax, I got carried away."

"It's alright," I said in response. "I assume that you're ready to mate as well?"

"Yeah," Rache… Tobias said softly, "let's do it."

Not waiting for her to act I quickly lowered myself down onto my hands and knees as I began to make my way towards her. Since she was already lying on her back she was in prime position to mate in what Tobias called the "Missionary Position", so I decided that would be a good position to start with. Once I had made it over to where she was lying I straddled her body and lined up my cock with her entrance. I made sure to apply only enough pressure to hold it in position as I looked up into Rachel's eyes.

"Are you ready?" I asked in a soft voice.

Rachel just nodded slightly before adding, "Just… go slowly."

I smiled and slowly began to apply more pressure to her entrance. I watched as her face tensed up in some slight discomfort as I felt her entrance stretch around the tip of my cock. I think she was just about to tell me to stop before I finally felt the resistance drop. It was then that I knew I had penetrated her entrance.

It felt utterly astounding to me. This was way better than mouth mating ever was! The warmth and humidity were about the same, but the pressure… It was just something that mouth mating couldn't match. Pleasure wave after pleasure wave flowed down my cock every time I moved even slightly. The urge to quickly begin oscillating was great, but I knew I had to control it. I had promised Rachel that I'd go slowly and I was going to make sure she was ready before I began to oscillate fully.

I stared at her face and watched as her grimace of discomfort slowly turned back into her natural face as I remained at a constant depth. It was only after this had occurred that I said, "Are you ready to continue?" I knew firsthand how uncomfortable it could potentially be when mating as a female. I've had my share of overanxious males mate with me when I wasn't prepared for it. I didn't want to do something like that to Rachel.

She slowly nodded her head and said, "Yeah, I think so. Just go slow at first." With another smile I slowly began to push myself deeper into her entrance.

Her face was a mix of many emotions as I finally made it as deep as I could go. My male morph's cock is about six and three-eighth's human inches long so it wasn't incredibly huge, but it was an adequate size for a fair amount of pleasure for both of us. I waited at this depth until Rachel gave me another nod which finally gave me permission to begin oscillating.

I started very slowly at first just like Rachel had asked, but it became increasingly hard to subdue my male brain the longer I mated. Luckily Rachel instructed me to oscillate faster after only a short amount of time so that lessened the amount of time I had to restrict my male brain. And before long I was able to unleash it in its entirety. I let it take control over my body and my Andalite mind simply became an observer.

I was in ecstasy during every oscillation I made. A great deal of pleasure flowed down my cock and into the rest of my body as I rubbed against Rachel's entrance walls. Later I would have time to reflect on everything that I was feeling and solve a lot of mysteries I had about why males did what they did during mating, but during the mating itself I could only think about one thing. I wanted to oscillate until I had my orgasm, and I was going to feel a lot of pleasure in the process.

Rachel seemed to be feeling quite a bit of pleasure as well. From the moment I began oscillating she began to make various noises commonly associated with mating (as did I most likely). I knew that she was beginning to enjoy it when she told me to increase my oscillations. That was a sign that she was ready to delve even deeper into the mating ritual and I was more than happy to comply. But I really knew that she was starting to enjoy it though when she wrapped her legs around my back and pulled me into a kiss. That was most likely the time that the mating portion of her female brain took a hold of her. It had happened to me a few times while mating with Tobias so I was aware of what she was going through. But there was something I didn't really realize about trying to kiss a male while he was mating with you; it's hard for him to breathe.

By that point we had been mating for a short amount of time and I was beginning to need more oxygen to continue metabolizing stored energy into the energy I needed to continue oscillating. I needed so much oxygen in fact that once Rachel sealed her mouth around mine I simply couldn't get enough by breathing through my nose. I was able to endure for a short period of time without sufficient oxygen, but eventually I had to somewhat violently break the kiss and gasp for some air. Rachel gave me a strange look after I broke the kiss, but she quickly figured out what happened and her face went back to normal. She simply let her head fall back down to the floor afterwards which allowed me to receive my necessary oxygen.

Oxygen wasn't the only factor in the mating equation however. My oscillations began to deteriorate as I slowly ran out of stored energy. I never realized how much work it takes for a male to mate. It's quite tiring; much more tiring than mating as a female (although a female needs to do some work as well). And as my oscillations began to deteriorate my angle of penetration began to decline as well. I didn't really think much of it at first, but as my angle deteriorated further I suddenly felt Rachel tense up a great deal and make a few loud vocal noises.

At first I thought that I'd hurt her in some way so I quickly sprang back up into the position I started in. It took her a few moments to regain herself, but when she did she simply said, "Ax, go lower."

It took me a moment to figure out what was going on, but I believe I figured out what must have happened. I must have hit Rachel's very sensitive spot as my angle was degrading. That would most certainly make her tense up and emit some vocal noises. So, following Rachel's orders, I lowered my angle to where I thought it had been when Rachel reacted.

After oscillating a few times at that angle I could hear Rachel almost beg me, "A little higher Ax." So I adjusted my angle so that it was ever so slightly higher.

After a few oscillations at this position Rachel simply said, "lower."

Getting frustrated I barely moved my angle at all only to hear Rachel say, "higher," once more. I was beginning to see how difficult it really was to hit that sensitive spot. I had barely adjusted my angle at all and I had overshot my target. So, instead of trying to adjust my angle anymore I simply let the natural variation in my oscillations make contact with Rachel's sensitive spot as often as they could. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough to keep Rachel satisfied, at least for a short time anyway.

We didn't mate for a long duration of time. I believe that from the beginning of my oscillations to my orgasm only a few Earth minutes had passed, but I had learned so much in that short amount of time that it felt a great deal longer to me. I felt my orgasm approaching sooner but since I had experienced it previously I had some idea of how to evade it for a short time. But my meager experience was no match for my male brain. So as I felt my pleasure slowly begin to build up I could also feel my oscillations begin to speed up as well. Any slight control I had over my male brain was now gone as my orgasm quickly approached, but I was able to give Rachel a short warning at least. I always enjoyed begin told as a female when the male was going to release his cum. It made it easier to prepare on my part, so I figured I'd give Rachel the same courtesy. "Rachel," I said in between my gasps for air, "I'm approaching my…" And that was all I managed to say before I felt my body make one last powerful thrust into Rachel and release it's cum into her.

As a female each successive orgasm is exponentially less intense that the previous one if achieved in short succession. But I was a bit surprised to find that my second orgasm as a male was just as, if not more, intense than the first one I had. Perhaps successive male orgasms didn't drop off in intensity as much as a females would, or perhaps my body was more aware of actual mating than I thought, but either way I was pleasantly surprised at the amount of pleasure that was discharged throughout my body and brain especially.

I remained as deep within Rachel as I could get until my orgasm pulses had completely finished. I remained in the same position for a short amount of time simply gasping for air before both my arms finally buckled and I collapsed (somewhat gently however) onto Rachel beneath me. The feeling of both our moist bodies rubbing against each other as we both struggled for air was unmistakable and a welcomed pleasure for me at that moment. To simply lie still was a pleasure within itself, but to feel my mate breathing deeply below me meant that I had also done a good job at giving her pleasure which left me feeling good about the entire mating process.

We continued to lie together until we both finally caught our breath. It was only then that I broke the silence between us. "Did you…" I began, "did you orgasm as well?"

"No," Rachel said with a small sigh, "but it still felt really good. I can only imagine what an orgasm feels like."

"I'm sorry…" I began before Rachel interrupted me.

"Don't worry about it Ax," she said with a soft smile, "I still had a good time and I learned a LOT of stuff. And it was your first time mating as a male, so don't be too hard on yourself."

"So," I responded kind of bashfully, "you enjoyed the mating experience?"

"Of course I did," Rachel replied. "For my first time it was more than I could ask for."

I just smiled back as Rachel gave me a quick kiss.

"But if you don't mind Ax," Rachel said with a slightly different tone, "I am starting to lose the feeling in my back…"

"Oh," I said suddenly, "of course. I'm sorry." I placed both of my hands on either side of Rachel and began to raise my body off of her. My cock, which had already almost completely receded to it's natural state, sloppily slid out of Rachel's entrance as I made my way onto my hands and knees and eventually managed to stand up.

Rachel simply remained on the ground and slowly began to stretch out her body. I wasn't paying much attention to her however since my human morph was incredibly thirsty after mating. I slowly made my way out of my scoop and headed over to the small stream running through my meadow.

After my human morph had drunk a fair amount of water I decided to demorph and drink some water in my Andalite form as well. Unfortunately things like water and food don't transfer from morph to morph and I was sure that my Andalite form could use some water as well. It had been a long day full of mating and morphing for me, so getting a drink of water would be a welcomed relief. After I had drunk all the water that I required I slowly began to make my way back to my scoop.

As I entered I saw that Tobias had demorphed as well and was perched on my table waiting for me to return. _That was…_ Tobias said as I entered, _that was so many different things that I don't know where to start, but it was informative that's for sure._

_I agree_, I responded as I collected my male morph's clothes and placed them neatly in a small pile. I'd have to reincorporate them into my morph later. _Many things that were a complete mystery to me have now become clear. I understand much more about mating now then I ever have._

_Yeah, _Tobias responded_, I agree completely. I would've never imagined that it would feel like… that. I was totally off. _He then paused for a moment before he continued._ And you were right about the whole g-spot thing. It's amazing!_

_So_, I began after giving Tobias what my fellow Animorphs call an Andalite smile, _I can assume you enjoyed the mating then? I certainly did._

_Yeah_, Tobias said back, _more than I thought I would. But… well… we humans have an expression that goes something like "It's a nice place to visit but I wouldn't want to live there." There's just way too much going on while mating. I think I like it better when I'm the male actually._

I took a moment to think about the entire experience before I replied, _If I understand the saying properly then I would also have to agree but for completely opposite reasons. Being a male is enjoyable, but it seems too simple for me to enjoy fully. I prefer to mate as a female because the entire process is more complex and dynamic. There's much more to experience than just the mating itself since the mating isn't the only thing on the female's mind. A male on the other hand gets trapped by his instincts and thinks solely about releasing his cum into the female._

_I wouldn't say that's exactly true_, Tobias said cutting me off, _but I know what you mean. Still, it was kinda fun to try it._

_I agree, _I said in return._ And I also believe that it would be worthwhile to make this a part of our mating practice occasionally. There is a lot to learn by experiencing things from a different point of view._

_Alright, _Tobias said enthusiastically_, sounds good to me! _He then took a small pause before saying_, So, we'll go back to regular mating tomorrow then? Same time as always?_

_Of course, _I replied.

_Okay_, he said as he began to stretch out his wings, _I'll see you then._ _All this morphing and mating has made me hungry. I've gotta go catch me some lunch._ He then dove off the table and flapped his wings a few times to make it out of my scoop before he said, _See you tomorrow Ax._

_Until tomorrow_, I said as I watched Tobias gain some altitude and quickly disappear behind the tops of the trees. I wasn't sure what we were going to practice tomorrow, but I was more excited about our mating practice than I had ever been before. I was looking forward to putting all the new things I had learned today to good use.

* * *

Well, I hope that was everything you were hoping it would be. If you have any more ideas on what I could incorporate into this story then please feel free to let me know. I was debating whether or not to try a homosexual story (one of each gender), but I don't think that there'd be enough new experiences to warrent a completely new story. But if you have any ideas on how I should go about that or anything else just let me know. Who knows what might happen...


End file.
